


I missed you...

by MA33313



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Unhealthy - Freeform, Unwanted Feelings, Vomiting, forced drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA33313/pseuds/MA33313
Summary: A short bad first attempt at a story.
Kudos: 1





	I missed you...

After school, She went to her part-time job for the day, worked some after hours to make extra cash and went back to her small apartment to sleep and call it a day. On her way, she felt like someone was following her, a figure in a grey oversized hooded trench coat. She didn't believe it at first but as it kept following her around and she kept seeing it everywhere she went. She started getting paranoid and hurried her steps. As she reached the door and took her keys out to unlock the door she felt a sharp sting hit her back. When she turned around her vision started getting blurrier but she could make out the outline of the hooded figure with a gun in its hand. She leaned against the door for support as it was coming closer, "a... poisonous dart?" Were her last thoughts as she passed out.

When she woke up she couldn't move a muscle in her body so she opened her eyes quickly in a panic. "This is my bedroom's ceiling..." She tried to speak but was barely able to make a sound.

She could only move her eyes.

As she started panicking He came into her vision and started shushing her. He looked familiar, she thought. As he was trying to calm her down she had a better look at him, he had long curly black hair that was covering his eyes and his whole posture was unsavoury... And then it clicked! he was her old classmate who had stopped going to school after he got bullied! people made fun of the way he looked and spoke and it escalated quickly into some heavy bullying. One day he just never came to school... The last time she saw him was years ago! of course she couldn't recognize him! Wait, how did he find out where she lived? This was years ago and she was living a different life now. What is he doing here? What did he want from her? She wasn't one of his bullies! Yeah, she didn't help him at the time but so did the whole class! It's not her fault! He should have fought back or something. Go after his bullies! Not her! She's innocent!

As she started shaking and speaking with a slurred tongue trying to fight back he stopped her "shush, don't worry! It's okay! Just let me explain myself". He started caressing her face gently "I don't intend to cause you harm. I have done a lot of research and I think I know what I'm doing... You shouldn't feel a thing". He looked at her directly with beady eyes "It will be all over soon". He then smiled at her. Her pupils started constricting out of fear and shook violently. He cringed at this sight "Shit! Okay okay, calm down. I'm not doing this to you because I hate you... It's just that ... You're the most... Convenient... Person" He said while backing away slowly "This is not a punishment or some old grudge so... Don't worry..." he looked away from her and she could swear she saw his cheeks turn red. "With embarrassment?" She thought. "What in the world is he going to do to her?"

After he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he started mumbling something, in a quiet voice that she couldn't make out, while slowly undressing her. She went back into panic mode while he had the look of a small child at the candy store.

She couldn't speak, move or push him off of her, she could only stare at him in horror. disgust and anguish filled her mind. She couldn't believe this was happening! Many thoughts started rushing through her mind. Anger, fear and helplessness to name a few. She was an immovable doll that couldn't escape and she couldn't even cry or scream! Heck, or even try to reason with him! As the thoughts kept running down, she got stuck in her mind and started hyperventilating. Her breath quickened, she felt sick to her stomach and started vomiting.

"Oh no, No no no! It's okay! I'll clean you up! Don't worry, it's just a side effect of the drugs I gave you... I might have given you too much but you will be fine! Lemme just bring something to clean you up" As he got off of the bed, she stayed there naked and motionless. As the reality of the situation started to sink in, she began losing focus and her mind went blank. She could hear faint noises coming from the other room that indicated him rummaging through her stuff to find anything that would help him clean her mess up.

After a few minutes he came back with paper towels and a bowl of water, he first cleaned most of the vomit with the wet wipes and then used a wet towel to wipe her down with warm water carefully.

"I'm sorry, it will be all over soon." He said with a sad smile.

he took the dirty towel and bowl away and came back with a gloomy look on his face. "I wanted to spend some more time with you, you know, get used to each other's company... but I don't think I have much time" He sighed "might as well get this over with for the both of us".

He started taking his clothes off but she couldn't see him clearly until he climbed on top of her. At that moment she saw his sick, unhealthy complexion from not getting enough sunlight and his weak body. He was slightly shivering even though the temperature was warm in the room.

He started breathing heavily and she could see his eyes darting all over the place. His face was flushed and he started mumbling again. Words of encouragement? Apologies? A weird cult ritual? It didn't matter for the main event was starting. He propped her legs around his torso and positioned himself on top of her. "You know, I've always liked you." Her eyes darted back to his face "I-I've always loved the way you presented yourself at school, you were easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You were practically glowing in my eyes every time I looked at you. An angel that descended from heaven" She kept staring at him "I know this doesn't make much sense and it's disgusting hearing this from someone like m-me" he looked away for a second, gulped and looked at her straight in the eyes "I promise you that you will never see me again after this and I'm really sorry but..." He took a deep breath "It has to be done." He then thrust himself slowly into her "ahh... so this is what it... feels like.." His voice went silent and he had a weird smile on his face. He looked back at her face and caressed it. "You are so beautiful." He said with a loving look in his eyes. Then he pulled back and continued driving himself into her.

"I'm sorry it had to be done like this" He started thrusting faster with gasps and grunts. At this moment she woke up from her dizzy state and regained consciousness. She realized where she was and what was happening.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. he wiped her precious saltwater with his finger without breaking his pace and licked them " Yeah, cry for me and cry for your pathetic position. Tears shed stress hormones and other toxins that accumulate, it also stimulates the production of endorphins or something" he said with a sad smile "cry my beautiful flower and heal from this mess. Forget about everything that happened here today and live your life to the fullest" He then pulled himself closer to her face and licked her eyeball " Even your tears taste wonderful" He smiled.

He started speeding up his pace " I'm going to... finishh~" He said with a shaken breath. He pulled her closer to himself "I-I'm coming!" He pulled out just in time and collapsed on her body breathing heavily and panting. After he collected himself, he pulled himself up and kissed her cheek. A whispered " thank you" was the last words he had for her.

He got up, cleaned her and covered her with the blanket. He put his clothes back on and went out of the room.

She thought it was over, but it was only the beginning.

She could hear him shuffle around her apartment. And then heard a one-sided conversation, she couldn't tell what was said though. It sounded like he called someone. A friend? The police? She also heard something about a "sexual assault" and something resembling her address.

At this point, she was really exhausted mentally and physically. She was slowly fading back to sleep when he opened the door to the bedroom. He propped her face towards him and started working. He took a long sturdy rope from his huge coat and started tying a knot

The hangman's knot.

When she realized this she woke up with a start and tried to move, he just smiled softly at her and propped up a chair. He tied the rope to something, she couldn't see, her eyes started watering again and a wave of sleepiness washed over her.

She was scared.

She then was woken up in a hospital bed. This time though, she could move her body. When the nurse saw her wake up she called the doctor and tended to her, gave her a glass of water, calmed her down and put her back in bed. When the doctor arrived he was accompanied by a police officer. The doctor checked on her and then gave permission to the officer to talk to her.

"Do you remember what happened?" the officer asked. It took her a while but then she remembered most of the events. "You were drugged heavily." she said with a sad look on her face. " It's a strong anaesthetic that immobilizes you but keeps you conscious".

"The police arrived on scene a few minutes after the call but couldn't find the caller," She said with a concerned look on her face. "As for the culprit, he is in the morgue now and an autopsy is being formed. You could identify him and give us more information about the assault later in details so we can bring justice to any other possible victims. "Your apartment was messy and you check if any valuables were stolen. Any detail could help us very much"

"I... He... I heard a thud and then passed out" She started crying.


End file.
